marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gambit
Gambit is a character in the Marvel Vs. Capcom and X-Men series. Backstory Abandoned at birth due to his flaming red eyes, the boy soon to become Remy LeBeau was found and raised by the New Orleans Thieves’ Guild, who referred to him as “''Le Diable Blanc''”, the White Devil. They trained him in the ways of thievery. One day at the age of ten, the still nameless child was caught trying to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, the so-called patriarch of the Guild. He took the boy off the streets and into his own family, naming him Remy Etienne LeBeau. Remy, in attempt to strengthen the relationship between The Thieves ‘Guild and the Assassin’s Guild, was arranged to marry Bella Donna Boudreaux of the Assassin’s Guild. But her brother Julien objected to the marriage and challenged Remy to a duel. In self-defense, Remy killed Julien, and was forced to leave New Orleans in an attempt to maintain the peace between both Guilds. Gambit wandered the world and eventually met Ororoe Munroe, or Storm as she is more commonly called. She had been mind-wiped by the physic entity known as the Shadow King. Gambit helped her escape him, and the two became allies. Storm was responsible for Gambit’s admission into the X-Men. It was there that Gambit met and fell in love with Rogue. They were fated to have a very “on-and-off” relationship. Unfortunately, Gambit’s membership was to be tried time and time again, especially when Mr. Sinister transformed him into Death, one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse. But he was always welcome back in with open arms. His charm and smooth appearance has assured him a place in the hearts of Marvel fans all over. Powers Gambit is gifted with the ability to charge inanimate objects with explosive kinetic energy. He is most often seen charging ordinary playing cards with said energy. Originally, Gambit needed to maintain physical contact with the object. However after surgery performed by Mister Sinister, he can charge anything simply by looking at it and concentrating, including living tissue. Gambit’s reflexes and agility are greatly enhanced beyond a normal human’s, and he is able to use static energy to shield his mind from telepaths, even those as powerful as Professor Xavier and Emma Frost. Gambit is also able to exert a sort of hypnotic control over any living being by manipulating the static charges in their minds. He can force them to agree to with anything he says or does. However, more powerful minds have been able to resist Gambit’s charm. Though most often seen with his signature bo staff, Gambit is also a skilled fencer, duelist and marksman, given his extreme dexterity when throwing his kinetic charged cards. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Kinetic Card: '''An instant-hit projectile. Gambit winds up and then tosses out several cards. The punch button pressed very slightly changes the wind up time, with Hard Punch taking a bit longer, but both versions do the same damage.When done in the air this flies at a diagonally down-towards angle. *'Trick Card: Gambit's anti-air attack, he throws his card upward to hit incoming opponents. *'Cajun Slash: '''There are three versions of this move. Light Punch takes a quick one-hit swipe at your opponent.Hard Punch does three consecutive blows, which also does more damage than Light Punch, but there's a good amount of start up time, which keeps it from being highly useful in combos. Doing the motion and pressing Light Kick and Hard Punch at the same time does a three-hit running swipe, which has about the same start up time as the Light Punch version, but does slightly less damage than the Hard Punch Cajun Slash. *'Cajun Strike: 'Much like his Cajun Escape, except Gambit automatically attacks with a Dive Kick and you cannot maneuver him in the air, besides doing an additional opposite wall hop. Besides that, everything that works with his other wall dive works here.The Hard Kick version makes his Dive Kick him travel forward further, and Light Kick has a steeper angle. *'Cajun Escape: '''Doing this motion will make Gambit hop off the wall on his back side, pressing in the opposite direction of a wall when you're close to it while airborne will cause him to quickly hop over to the other side, which can help keep your opponent guessing which angle you'll end up coming in from.Also, instead of pressing Up or Up-Back to execute this, if you use Up-Towards Gambit will initially hop off the wall that's facing his front side. Pressing a Punch button after you do a wall dive will make Gambit strike with his staff. He attacks directly under him, and the move is very fast and doesn't have much range, so you have to be pretty accurate with it to consistently land the attack. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *Royal Flush:' Gambit throws his pole into the air, then rapidly throws a deck of cards one by one at the opponent. *'Cajun Explosion:''' Gambit jumps to either side of the screen (depending on the direction you enter) then fires a wave of kinetic energy. Theme .]] Trivia *He also appear in Doctor Strange's ending in UMvC3. Artwork 712833-gambit.jpg|X-Men vs Street Fighter gambit.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash Of Super Heroes 619-Gambit.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character select face Also See Gambit's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Gambit's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:gambit Category:XMvSF Characters Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:gambit Category:XMvSF Characters